Petites Discussions entre Camarades de Chambre
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Recueil de petits drabbles, dialogues entre les personnages de SDK dans un internat. Tous Couples admis n'15 posté : Choix Inutile
1. Oreiller et Révisions

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy 3_

**Titre : **_ Oreiller et Révisions_

**Base :**_Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Romance, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya dans ce OS là _

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note n°1 : **_Alors, une nouvelle idée à germer dans ma p'tite tête ! Non, ne soyez pas effrayés, ce n'est pas comme mes deux derniers textes, qui étaient pour tout dire douteux XD… Bref ceci est un recueil qui, comme son nom « Petites Discussion entre Camarades de Chambre » l'indique, va être composé de très courts dialogues (pour ne pas dire Drabbles) entre les personnages de SDK, transformés en lycéens ou étudiants dans un internat… _

**Note n°2 :**_Les couples seront divers et variés, mais j'écrirais essentiellement sur le KyoXYuya (pour ne pas changer XP), le AkiraXTokito et le MahiroXTigre Rouge. Et si vous voulez en voir un en particulier ou un thème faîtes le moi savoir…_

**Note n°3 :**_ Et pour commencer voilà une discussion entre Bontenmaru et Kyo… J'espère que ça plaira ! (Mes notes à elles seules sont plus longues que mon premier texte XD )_

**Oreiller et Révisions**

-Bonten, va voir chez Akira et Luciole s'il ne leur reste pas de la bière, ordonna Kyo d'une voix sourde.

L'interpellé se tourna et demanda en fermant le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier.

-Yuya vient encore réviser ses cours ici, ce soir ?

Kyo lui fit un magnifique sourire pervers. Et il comprit qu'il fallait aussi qu'il prenne son oreiller, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de place pour lui dans la chambre cette nuit.

**Fin**

_Je sais que c'est un thème très commun mais il fallait que je le mette XD_

_Reviews ?_


	2. Macdo

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Macdo_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ AkiraXTokito_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu ils m'ont tous fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà 4 drabbles d'avance qui sopnt écrit et qui ne demande qu'à être publiés, je les publierais en rentrant de mes vacances (c'est à dire lundi ou mardi prochain normalement )... Voilà c'était un p'tit bout de la vie sans interêt de Gaspy XD_

**Macdo**

-Tu sais, il avait mi son plus beau tee-shirt !

Yuya fit un grand sourire à son amie qui lui racontait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute et avec les mêmes phrases, son fabuleux, merveilleux, magnifique premier rendez-vous avec le garçon le plus gentil, mignon, drôle et adorable de l'internat. Yuya, quant à elle, le trouvait simplement stupide mais voir son amie si excitée la rendait heureuse.

-On est allé au restaurant , il a même insisté pour me payer la nourriture ! fit Mahiro avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est l'homme Parfait !

Yuya regardait béatement son amie en demandant si son propre petit ami ferait un jour ce genre de chose pour elle.

-En plus, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit, mais il avait mis son plus beau tee-shirt !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux adolescentes. Tokito pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas furieux.

-Tokito, je t'ai raconté ma soirée de hier ? demanda naïvement Mahiro.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'élança :

-Alors, on est allé au restaurant et il avait mis son plus beau tee-shirt !

Yuya soupira et Tokito l'imita plus bruyamment avant de répliquer :

- Ouais, vous êtes allés au Macdo quoi…

**Fin**

_XD  
J'aurais été capable de la sortir celle-là ! XD  
C't'idée me fait mourir de rire…  
Pardon…  
Reviews ?_


	3. Araignées

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Araignées_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**Bon ce texte là ne parle pas de couple mais c'est juste un peu différent…

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note 1 :**_Et ben merci pour tout les reviews, je pensais pas en avoir autant, en fin je pensais aps que mes délires plairaient autant en fait XD_

**Note 2 :**_Un p'tit message pour Boulette de riz ta « commande » est enregistré ! Je pense que ce sera le prochain publié même _

**Araignées**

Akira entra dans la chambre. Elle était silencieuse, jusque là aucun problème à l'horizon, son camarade de chambre devait être aux salles de bain communes… Il posa son sac sur son lit et commença à en sortir ses affaires. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. C'est alors qu'il vit une boite sur les couvertures du deuxième lit de la pièce. Le couvercle était recouvert de trous nets, caractéristiques des boites contenant des bêtes vivantes. Akira savait que son colocataire aimait les animaux, avec une petite préférence pour les insectes, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui rapporter cette fois-ci. Il entendit des pas légers, presque aériens, il demanda :

-Luciole, c'est quoi cette boite ?

Le blond apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte avec son air nonchalant habituel.

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que t'as ramené aujourd'hui ? Chenille ? Mouche ? Coccinelle ? Fourmis ? continua la brun, avec une étrange bonne humeur.

Akira vit alors huit pattes velues arpenter le torse de Luciole et s'évanouit.

Fin

Akira est clairement OOC… désolée  
_Au début je savais pas si fallait que je mette Akira ou Bonten, qui aurait peut être été un peu moins OOC lol, mais finalement je trouvait ça plus drôle avec Akira XD  
Reviews ?_


	4. Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ LucioleXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :**_Voilà le LucioleXYuya pour Boulette de Riz, en espérant qu'il plaise à tous le monde…__Et merci pour tout les reviews_

Action, Chiche ou Vérité ?

-Alors ma petite Yuya, action, chiche ou vérité ? demanda malicieusement Okuni.

La blonde regardait Tokito se rhabiller, elle avait du faire le tour du dortoir nue comme un ver. Okuni était vraiment terrible, elle décida, par précaution, de révéler l'un de ses secrets.

-Vérité, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Le yeux de la renarde s'illuminèrent.

-Alors, que va-t-on bien pouvoir te demander ?

Elle leva le doigt en l'air, elle avait sa question.

-Tu ne nous as jamais dit comment se passait ta relation avec notre cher Luciole.

-Heu… et alors ?

-Alors, je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais exceller mon Kyo d'amour, mais comment il baise ?

La blonde vira au rouge tomate et bredouilla :

-Mais on n'a… rien fait…

-Ah ! fit simplement Okuni, déçue, Bon alors comment il embrasse ?

Préférant de loin cette question, Yuya, réfléchit quelques instants. Le fait était que décrire les baisers de son Luciole était assez compliqué. Elle fit un sourire béat et répondit enfin :

-Ces baisers sont… Aériens…

Les têtes de ses amies furent impayables, comme la sienne au premier baiser de son si étrange mais si tendre petit ami.

**Fin**

_J'aime bien le concept de ce jeu idiot…  
Je le reprendrais peut-être pour d'autre…__  
J'aime bien aussi faire dire à Okuni des trucs pareils_  
_Reviews ?_


	5. Ne pas la mettre à nue

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Ne pas la mettre à nue _

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :**_On peut penser que c'est une « suite » possible à __Oreiller et Révisions__et on va dire que je l'ai écrite un peu dans le même état d'esprit._

**Ne pas la mettre à nue**

Kyo était surpris, vraiment très surpris. Sa petite blondinette se tenait devant lui et portait un assemblage de vêtements qui semblait tout aussi compliqué à mettre qu'à enlever. Remarquant le regard insistant du démon, Yuya prit la parole et répondit à la question muette.

-Non, aujourd'hui je dois vraiment travailler…

**Fin**

_Seul l'avenir dira si ça aura suffit comme protection contre le démon xD  
Hum… hum… pardon c'est sortit tout seul xD  
Reviews ?_


	6. Masque de Beauté

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Masque de Beauté _

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ Aucun_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :** _Alors je pensais mettre de OS un peu plus tard mais **black light ** m'a demandé d'intégrer Yuan donc voilà qui est chose faite !_

**Masque de Beauté**

Il y avait une tradition dans la chambre 18, tout les jeudis soir, les quatre occupantes faisaient ce qu'elles appelaient une « soirée fille ». Tout se déroulait dans un ordre bien précis, pour commencer papotage et manucure pendant un bonne demi-heure, le temps que la crème miracle qu'elles allaient s'enduire sur le visage aie assez reposé. Ensuite elles se faisaient le masque de beauté qui rendait leur peau encore plus douce et belle.

Mais ce jeudi soir là, un nouveau surveillant crut bon de rendre visite aux jeunes filles. Il frappa à la porte des quatre adolescentes. Elles pestèrent toutes et ce fut Okuni qui se dévoua pour aller ouvrir.

-Oui ? fit-elle

Mais l'homme était déjà par terre, sous le choque. Et non, Yuan n'avait jamais vu la plus sexy des élèves de l'internat, en peignoir et masque de beauté.

**Fin**

XD  
_J'me marre toute seule quand j'écris ces OS… c'est horrible XD  
Et oui je me moque encore d'Okuni... Je vais dire pour ma défense que libre est chacun de faire ressentir les personnages comme il veut... méditer là-dessus -- (Comment ça ma phrase est bizarre ?)  
Bref… reviews ?_


	7. Stupeur d'une renarde

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Stupeur d'une Renarde_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ OkuniXShinrei _

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **Et oui je m'attaque encore à Okuni ! Mais elle est tellement caricaturable xD... Enfin pour celle qui m'ont demandé un KyoXYuya ce sera pour le prochain !

**Stupeur d'une Renarde**

Elle avait abandonné son look provocant et avait fait tous ses devoirs. Mahiro en était sûre, il se passait quelque chose d'important dans la vie d'Okuni. En plus elle avait surpris la renarde en train de couver des yeux le seul intellectuel de leur classe, un pro des arts martiaux, froid, distant, talentueux et grand respectueux du règlement intérieur. Une grande discussion s'imposait entre les deux amies et c'était pour cela que Mahiro attrapa le bras de son amie pour l'attirer à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle pointa ses vêtements l'air suspicieux.

-C'est quoi ça ? Tu nous la joue Sainte Nitouche d'un coup ?

La renarde lui envoya un regard naïf.

-J'ai eu envie de mettre ça ce matin…

-Et Shinrei ? questionna Mahiro sans ménagement.

Okuni se mit à rougir comme la pucelle qu'elle n'était pas.

-Je…

-Oui ! Shinrei !

Un instant plus tard le regard de la renarde avait littéralement changé, passant d'une profonde perplexité à une stupeur qui lui tordait atrocement le visage.

-Mahiro… Je crois que je suis amoureuse…

**Fin**

_Mais si ! C'est possible !_ xD Bon un délire de plus... Je ne sais que dire devant ma propre stupidité... xD  
_Reviews ?_


	8. Tes Yeux

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy 3_

**Titre : **_ Tes Yeux_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_Aller ! Un petit nouveau sur mon très cher KyoXYuya x3 Excusez-moi pour les fautes  
_

**Tes yeux**

-Bon Kyo tu m'aides ou pas ? Le bleu ou le vert ?

Yuya commençait à perdre patience devant le manque d'intérêt de son petit ami face à son cruel dilemme. Ils étaient déjà en retard pour leur séance de cinéma, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout gêner le garçon. A bout de nerf devant tant de paresse, Yuya lui jeta la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main à la figure.

-Tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

-Toujours ! Ironisa-t-il, dans un petit rire moqueur.

-Qu'est ce que je mets ? Le haut bleu ou le haut vert ?

-Le vert…

Yuya lui envoya un petit regard interrogatif. Kyo soupira avant d'ajouter :

-Il est de la même couleur que tes yeux…

Le visage de la blonde se détendit d'un coup. Depuis quand faisait-il attention à ce genre de détails ?

-Tu as remarqué que j'avais les yeux verts ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle s'était assise en tailleur face à lui, impatiente d'en savoir plus sur ce que pouvait penser son cher et tendre. Il lui fit un sourire entendu et passa sa main derrière sa nuque.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne te regarde pas quand je te fais l'amour ?

Le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescente pendant que son visage était doucement attiré vers celui de Kyo. Elle amorça un lent baiser, mêlant tendrement sa langue et ses lèvres à celles de son homme. Elle goûta totalement au baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai gagné pour avoir dit cette belle phrase ? demanda malicieusement Kyo en passant sa main rocailleuse dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Ce fut au tour de Yuya d'être maligne. Elle se leva, enfila le haut vert et tira Kyo vers la sortie du bâtiment.

- Nan tu as aussi gagné : Deux places de cinéma !

**Fin**

_xD C'est nul mais ça me fait rire  
Et ben y'en faut pas beaucoup  
Bref, Reviews ? _**  
**


	9. Pervers

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy 3_

**Titre : **_ Pervers !_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ AkiraXTokito_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_Allez ! Un p'tit nouveau ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! _

**Pervers !**

-Okuni ! hurlait Tokito, furibonde.

La jeune fille vociférait des atrocités sur sa camarade de chambre depuis une dizaine de minutes, en effet cette dernière était partie à la laverie avec la pile entière de vêtements propres de Tokito, croyant que c'était la pile de linge sale. Une erreur qui avait laissée la pauvre adolescente en sous-vêtement.

On toqua à la porte. Persuadée, que sa colocataire avait perçu ses longs cris d'agonie et remontait avec son tas de fringue, Tokito se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand avec rage.

-Okuni ! Je… Elle se tut, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la bonne personne qu'elle avait face à elle.

Akira se mit à rougir comme une jouvencelle et, lorsque Tokito remarqua le peu de tissus qui la recouvrait, reçut une baffe digne des plus grands.

-Pervers !

**Fin**

_Moi c'est comme ça que je les voie tout les deux :)  
Même si je trouve que le style d'écriture laisse à désirer, enfin comment juger sur un truc aussi petit xD  
Reviews ?_


	10. Musique Révélatrice

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Musique révélatrice_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi et le chanson est de Yelle_

**Note : **_Alors je n'ai aucun alibi... xD Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la chanson je vous la conseille, elle est culte... C'est pas vraiment mon genre mais.. Ah ! C'est indescriptible xD_

**Musique révélatrice**

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, Yuya rangeait sa chambre en chantonnant.  
- Je veux te voir dans un film pornographique… hum…hum

C'était Bontenmaru qui lui avait fait découvrir cette chanson, et, malgrés son côté vulgaire, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver rigolote.  
- Je veux te voir dans un film pornographique en action avec ta bite…

Malheureusement, elle ne connaissait que ces brides de paroles et ne vit pas le danger arriver, se croyant seule.  
- Je peux même te le faire en direct, fit Kyo avec un sourire pervers dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**Fin**

_xD  
Et c'est sur cette immense connerie que je finis ma série de textes pour noël :)  
Alors je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un joyeux noël et mes meilleurs voeux pour la nouvelle année !  
Sur ce, Reviews ?_


	11. Piercing

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Percing_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour OOC pour Mahiro._

**Couple :**_ MahiroXTigre Rouge_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :**_Alors pour le 11__ème__ je vous mets un gentil petit MahiroXTigre Rouge, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

**Piercing**

Okuni, Mahiro, Tokito et Yuya étaient toutes les quatre assises au centre de leur chambre et tentaient d'élucider un problème grave.

-Alors tu dis qu'il ne t'embrasse plus, répéta Yuya avec gravité.

-Ca sent pas bon tout ça, commenta Tokito.

Mahiro, les yeux rougis par les larmes, ne comprenait pas. Même Okuni, qui avait pour habitude de ne penser qu'à ses petites amourettes personnelles, semblait affectée par le désarroi de son amie.

-Mais t'as essayé de lui en parler ? tenta Okuni.

-La seule chose qu'il me dit c'est « Sse n'est rien », répondit Mahiro.

-Peut-être que tu ne lui plaît plus, lâcha Tokito.

Un sursaut secoua Mahiro et la brune se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Okuni et Yuya envoyèrent un regard noir à Tokito, qui n'avait réussi qu'à émettre une hypothèse pessimiste. Celle-ci s'excusa :

-Enfin je pense pas que ce soit ça ! Il est stupide mais je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment…

Mahiro se moucha bruyamment et l'on entendit à peine le léger « Toc Toc » qu'émit la porte de la chambre. Yuya lâcha son amie et alla ouvrir.

-Tigre… annonça-t-elle d'une voix affreusement froide.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la blonde avec un regard aussi froid il avait reçu une gifle dont il avait gardé la marque pendant une semaine.

-Heu… hésita-t-il, je sssuis venu voir Mahiro, elle est là ?

Yuya acquiesça toujours avec froideur et se poussa pour laisser entrer le garçon. Devant le spectacle de sa petite amie en pleure, Tigre Rouge sentit son cœur se déchirer, il se jeta sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est sse qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il avec effroi.

-Tu… Tu ne m'embrasses plus… geignit la jeune fille.

Surpris, il se releva et s'empêcha de rire devant le comique de la situation. Il tira la langue et expliqua :

-Le persseur m'a dit de ne rien faire pendant deux ssemaines, le temps que ssa ssicatrise…

**Fin**

_Je sais pas vraiment si vous le prenez comme comique ou comme mignon mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)  
Je pense par ailleurs que Mahiro est totalement OOC… désolée…  
Reviews ?_

_**PS : J'ai un petit problème... Mangaem, tu m'as posé une question à propos de "Elle" J'aurais bien voulu te répondre par mail mais tu n'as pas laissé d'adresse. Et comme je n'ai pas trouvé ton profil, je te réponds ici... En fait Kyo réponds à Okuni : "T'es complètement à côté de la plaque, renarde" parce qu'il sait que Okuni ne pense qu'il n'est attiré que par le physique chez les femmes. Alors que cette fois-ci ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas... Voilà :) Mais par contre je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une suite... Désolée**_


	12. Retard Prolifique

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Retard prolifique_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note : **_Aller... Un petit KyoXYuya pour ce week end :) Et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe sachez que je m'en excuse platement... _

**Retard Prolifique**

Elle ne pouvait reprocher à rien ni personne son retard. Dans l'internat le réveil avait sonné comme à l'accoutumé et ses amies lui avaient toutes envoyé leurs oreillers en pleine figure en lui criant qu'elle allait être en retard. Mais le résultat n'avait jamais vu le jour et Yuya n'avait daigné se lever seulement un petit quart d'heure avant le début de leur premier cours. Mais aucune fille digne de ce nom ne peut se préparer dans un chronomètre aussi court. Et c'était pour cette unique raison que Yuya entra comme une bombe dans la salle de mathématique avec dix bonnes minutes de retard.

- Excusez moi monsieur, j'ai eu une panne de réveil, débita Yuya qui semblait venir de courir dans tout le bâtiment.

Le professeur fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et répondit d'un ton sévère :

- Allez vous asseoir !

L'adolescente leva la tête et chercha des yeux une place. Mais là ce fut l'horreur, toutes ses amies avaient déjà un ou une voisine. Elle se tourna donc vers ses connaissances. Tous pris. A se demander pourquoi tous les élèves étaient présents ce jour-là. Le professeur, voyant que l'élève n'était toujours pas assise, suggéra :

- Il y a une place au fond à côté de M. Omine.

Un éclair frappa la salle et Yuya resta scotchée devant le sourire carnassier qui l'attendait en tapotant doucement sur le siège voisin au sien. La jeune fille déglutit sans comprendre que son retard avait organisé la rencontre avec son futur pervers personnel.

**Fin**

_Au début j'avais mis « la rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie » xD mais j'ai changé à la dernière minute xD_

_Reviews ?_


	13. Film d'Horreur

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy 3_

**Titre : **_ Film d'Horreur_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ AkiraXTokito_

**Disclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :**_La publication de ce week-end ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en m'excusant platement pour les fautes d'orthographe._

**Film d'Horreur**

L'après-midi laissait place à la nuit lorsque Tokito entra telle une furie dans la chambre de l'internat qu'elle partageait avec ses meilleures amies. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit sans prêter attention à Yuya et Mahiro qui faisaient mine de travailler en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée leur petite pile blonde.

-Alors ? Ton rencard avec Akira ?

Telle était la question qui avait faite attendre les deux adolescentes toute l'après-midi. Tokito grogna pour réponse :

-On est allé au ciné…

-Et c'était comment ? demanda Mahiro avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

-Bien, répondit-elle en s'étalant sur son lit avec toute la grâce d'un sac de pommes de terre.

-C'est fou ce que tu peux être convaincante, déclara Yuya en s'approchant de son amie, sa voix devint plus douce, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tokito releva la tête et confia :

-On est allé voir un film d'horreur…

-Mais je croyais que tu aimais ça, s'étonna Mahiro.

-Oui j'aime ça mais…

Elle se tut, cherchant les mots qui éviteraient de la faire passer pour ce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître.

-Mais ? demandèrent d'une même voix ses deux amies.

-Et bien j'ai été un peu téméraire quant à mes choix…

-Tokito ! gronda Yuya, exprime-toi clairement !

-Le film que j'ai choisi d'aller voir faisait vraiment peur, beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais.

-Et il en a profité ? devança Mahiro.

-Non...

Tokito plongea sa tête dans son oreiller et le mordit de rage avant d'ajouter d'une toute petite voix :

-Même pas…

**Fin**

_X3 Franchement écrire ce genre de truc en cours  
Ca détend l'esprit vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point xD  
Hum… hum… Je viens de me dénoncer… Quelle nouille xD  
Reviews ?_


	14. Plus intéressant que les mathématiques ?

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy :3_

**Titre : **_ Plus intéressant que les mathématiques ?_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_ KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi._

**Note :**_Allez un p'tit KyoXYuya pour ce week-end_

**Plus intéressant que les mathématiques ?**

Il l'avait complètement collée contre le mur du couloir et se pressait langoureusement à elle en rythme avec leur baiser. Yuya perdait totalement pied, comme à chacun de leur baiser. Elle passait dans un autre monde, empli de passion et de plaisir.

- Mlle Shiina, je conçois que M. Omine soit plus intéressant que les mathématiques mais on attend plus que vous, dit un professeur en sortant d'une salle.

Kyo lâcha un instant Yuya et lui embrassa le bout du nez en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il se retourna lentement vers le professeur qui avait osé les interrompre et lui jeta un regard des plus effrayants. L'homme trembla et marmonna avant de retourner dans sa salle.

- Bien, dépêchez-vous de finir…

**Fin**

_Histoire tirée d'un fait réel  
J'en dirais pas plus  
xD  
Reviews ?_


	15. Choix Inutile

**Auteur :**_Miss Gaspy 3_

**Titre : **_ Choix Inutile_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_ General, Humour_

**Couple :**_AkiraXTokito_

**D****isclaimer : **_SDK n'est pas à moi_

**Note :**_Alors comme on me l'a demandé l'anecdote que je cite dans le précédent OS est un fait réel auquel j'ai eu la chance d'assister… Devant ma salle de cours l'un de mes camarades (hum… hum…bon je vais dire connaissance) emballait outrageusement sa copine… Jusqu'à ce que le professeur de la dite copine vienne la chercher… C'était vraiment comique sur le coup xD (raconter comme ça, ça ne l'ai pas vraiment... bref...)  
_

**Note (2) :**_ Ce OS ressemble un peu à "Tes Yeux" mais en version AkiraXTokito et bien sur je m'excuse pour les fautes...  
_

**Choix Inutile**

Les vêtements étaient empilés dans toute la chambre. Tokito les essayait les uns après les autres devant une Okuni dépitée.

-Alors le rouge ou le noir, demandait-elle nerveusement.  
-A quoi ça sert que tu t'énerves à choisir ? Tu peux être sûre qu'il va essayer de te l'enlever !  
-Oui mais lequel mettre pour qu'il soit enlevé le plus vite possible ?  
Okuni se prit le visage entre les mains, mais qu'est ce qu'elle faire de sa colocataire ?

**Fin**

_Et oui les filles peuvent être aussi obsédées - voir même plus- que les garçons xD  
Reviews ?_


End file.
